Dance
by FearWeepingAngels
Summary: One Shot! once ZIM finds out the truth about his 'mission' he calls a truce with Dib. at the end of hiskool Dib and ZIM lose each other not that they really had each other but fate gives them another chance at a club a couple years later


Title: dance little alien boy

Fandom: Invader ZIM

Pairing: ZaDR (ZIM and Dib Romance)

A/N: first Invader ZIM fic. One Shot unless people ask for more. I own nothing but the story. Don't review if you don't want to. (total reverse psychology right there, see how I did that). Enjoy.

It was in Freshman year of hiskool that ZIM's tallests finally stopped finding his updates funny enough to keep him around. So they told him the truth of his mission, that it was actually banishment. That he was unimportant. It had been four years since ZIM's original landing and it was then in freshman year of hiskool that Zim was left with nothing. No mission, outcast by his own kind, he was lost. After the truth was revealed ZIM stopped doing everything 'invadery' He became basically human. He began to dress like them, he payed attention in skool, he did his homework, he had meals with Gir, listened to music, playing on the computer occasionally. Regular kid stuff. Boring human life.

Dib was confused and frustrated by ZIM's life changes at first. He was sure (at first) it was some sort of trick, part of a plan for world domination. Even after Zim started acting normal Dib still spied on him as much as he could between skool, home work, and needing to sleep. Dib spied on him for a year after the beginning of the normalness, just watching him be normal, for an entire year before finally accepting that ZIM must have indeed given up on conquering. The only thing Dib didn't see was every night as ZIM went to bed, he cried himself to sleep. Feeling abandon and lost having only Gir and his house computer to keep him company and remind him of home.

ZIM's life-style changes affected him in more physical ways than anyone could have expected. Zim's eating habits went from being a strict Irken invader diet to a weird mish-mosh of Irken and human food mix. This diet plus earths weaker gravity made ZIM grow taller rather quickly. Taller than even his tallests (they stood at 4 feet 1 inch) ZIM stopped growing at a modest 5 feet 8 inches. HE changed his clothing to that of the humans. Now wearing tight, deep red, long sleeved shirts with sleeves so long they covered his hands most of the time. With his new shirt he wore baggy black pants with several different belts wrapped around his waist. Finally to top of his clothing he wore matching converse high tops. ZIM's wig also changed during the beginning of his normal humanieness. One night when Gir was watching TV, specifically anime, ZIM saw something he liked better than his original wig it was longer and spiky and sometimes fell into his eyes ( like hisagi shuuhei from bleach). ZIM allowed his contacts to remain the same but had to change them out occasionally as his face grew and matured. So Zim went through hiskool, with his new look, being teased sometimes but was usually just ignored now that he was being so quiet.

Dib changed to, though it was normal because he was human and growing up is normal for hummany like people (it's not normal for Irkens to change almost at all after birth). For one, Dib finally grew into his head. He was taller, he now stood at 6 feet 1 inch, and he was broader to his shoulders having filled out and muscles growing to be more defined (with some work). His clothing was about the same, tight cut black jeans with calf high combat boots. A loose blue t-shirt wish a gray face on it and a black leather jacket (not a trench coat). His hair had grown some, just enough to make the scythe have a kink in it. But what really changed where his eyes. Gaz had broken his glasses at the end of sophomore year and he had gotten contact lenses allowing his naturally golden eyed to show.

Hiskool passed for ZIM and Dib in relative peace now that they had a truce. They didn't talk to one another but they didn't fight either. They would sometimes nod at one another in mutual respect for the others intellect. The only time they talked after their silent truce was called was when Dib accidentally knocked ZIM over when he wasn't looking where he was going. ZIM had sat on the floor for a couple of seconds in a daze with his books and papers scattered around him, when he looked up to see who it was who had knocked into him he expected a fight but instead Dib knelt down and began helping to pick up ZIM's books mumbling an apology. Shocked out of his daze and happy the Dib-human was helping him ZIM murmured a "thank you Dib" Dib was shocked this time hearing no insult on the end of his name from ZIM coupled with the sincerity in his voice was incredibly strange. No more words where exchanged though they both stood, ZIM accepting his books back from Dib who had picked most of them up, and walked off in opposite directions.

Life went on normal as can be when one is a stranded/banished alien on earth and well Dib. There was graduation senior year and summer break afterword. They had made it to the real world, no more miss bitters, they could go to collage, do whatever they wanted. Over the summer between the end of hiskool and the beginning of collage Dib interned for his fathers company (having basically given up on paranormal studies after ZIM stopped being interesting) and just loafed around knowing already what collage he was attending and was looking forward to a life free of a domineering sister and an already absent father. And one day, near the end of summer, Dib was sitting don to think about collage and the other people in his graduating class. Allowing his mind to wander Dib began to think about ZIM and the fact that after he left for collage he would probably not see ZIM almost ever again, and he didn't even know what collage (if any) the alien was going to. So, accepting his curiosity Dib began to walk towards ZIM's home base, a place he had not been anywhere near in close to two years. But when he reached the place he knew ZIM's 'house' to be, there was nothing but an empty plot of land between two dull looking gray buildings. It looked as if an alien base had never been there and Dib felt a strange sense of loss and anger knowing that ZIM had just up and left with out so much as a 'bye Dib-stink' Dib, not knowing the truth of ZIM's banishment assumed that the (not so little anymore) green alien had simply packed up and gone home. In a way Dib felt like he was mourning the loss of a friend. Even though they had never really talked, never really became friends ZIM was often on Dib's mind after his apparent departure. Dib continued to think of the alien rather often through his first year of engineering collage. But it was not until his second year as a collage student that the two of them would meet again.

(invisible line of DOOM!)

"Come on man you never come out with us and it's not like you need to study!" Dib's friend Jeff had been bugging him all day to come down to a club with Jeff and some of there buddies all week and quite frankly Dib was getting fed up with all the nagging. Keep in mind it had been a week of his room mate getting all up in his face about this whole clubbing thing before finally Dib caved.

"FINE! I'll go tonight just leave me alone until then!" Dib yelled at Jeff who in return seemed unfazed apart from the triumphant grin stretched across his face.

"Just a couple things and then I'll leave you alone to do whatever nerdy thing your doing" jeff said earning a "its homework" from Dib accompanied by a look that said you should be doing this nerdy thing to if you want to pass Mr. Huburts class. Jeff however just rolled his eyes at Dib and continued.

"First off I didn't want to tell you until you agreed to come but I think you'll really like this club because it has alien themes to it and you said you where into that kind of thing when you where younger." Dib perked up a little at that, he had told Jeff when he was little he had suspected a kid in his class of being an alien because he was so into paranormal reasurch. So he had twisted the truth a little so sue him he didn't want his room mate to think he was a freak and never speak to him again.

"And second" Jeff said drawing Dibs attention back to him. "Do you have any proper clubbing cloths?"

"I don't know" Dib said, "what it proper clubbing clothing? You can look at my stuff to see if I have any." Dib offered to Jeff who had started ripping through his closed even before the offer had left Dib's soft lips. Jeff looked over his shoulder a little sheepishly at Dib's sarcastic comment but continued looking before sighing and saying "it's a lost cause you have nothing but loose jeans and t-shirts where's your style Dib, jeeze!"

"Well what should I wear then?" Dib asked hoping that with his lack of proper clothing he could get out of going to the club. Jeff looked Dib up and down before a smile made its way over his face again saying 'I have an idea'

"you know, your not that much smaller than Paulie." Jeff said and walked out off their room presumably to go see their mutual acquaintance Paulie before Dib could protest. (if you knew what Paulie dressed like you would protest too.)

(line line line line line !)

About an hour before Dib thought they where leaving Jeff walked back into there room carrying a pile of brightly colored clothing. Dib was already resighned to being dressed up by his room mate and simply stood so that Jeff could eye him up while sorting through the clothing he had brought in, trying to decide what to put on Dib.

"Ipretty much grabbed anything I thought might look good on you." Jeff said trying to make small talk to fill that air around him. Dib simply nodded. After about twenty minutes off sorting Jeff had come up with two outfits and allowed Dib to chose. The first outfit was a tight vest with a large collar, it was black and had sporadic stripes of white through it, this was coupled with a pair of lime green skinny jeans and Jeff said he could wear his combat boots with either outfit. The second was a loose ripped fish net top with a tight gray tank top under it with even looser black chain covered pants that would hang low on Dib's hips. Dib chose to wear a mix of the two just to piss Jeff off. First he put on the fish net shirt with nothing on underneath then grabbed the vest and put it on but left it unzipped (as Jeff had specifically told him not to) before pulling on the chain covered pants and to add a dash of color put on bright green high tops instead of his regular combat boots. Jeff glared for all of two seconds before grudgingly admitting that Dib looked good, then promptly dragged Dib out the door to go meet up with their friends. All nine of them piled into a five person car and drove the fifteen minutes to the Club 'Irk'

(line line line line !)

When they finally got there and fond a parking space they got in line for the club, but didn't have to wait very long to get in because they got there early. And Dib made a bee line for the bar ordering rum and sitting back to watch everyone out on the floor dance. There where poles on slightly raised pedestal in random places on the dance floor with people just jumping up and dancing on them (some better than others. Dib had to admit it was alright.

"So what do you think?" Jeff yelled excitedly in his ear over the music.

"It's good I guess" Dib anwerd back but Jeff could see the exitement in Dibs face and knew Dib was already having a good time.

"I'm gonna go dance, wanna coma" Jeff yelled already knowing the answer.

"No thanks, go have fun" to Dib dance was purely a spectator sport. He shooed Jeff off with a wave of his hand and a smile. Dib sat at the bar sipping his rum and watching the dance for twenty some odd minutes before a hush fell over the crowd drawing Dib's attention to the pole set up in the direct center off the dance floor. What he saw made his jaw drop. It was ZIM. Twirling expertly around the strippers pole. To Dib he looked as if he hadn't changed at all since hiskool. Same clothed, same hair (wig) Dib's mind reminded him. And as he (and everyone else in the club) watched ZIM he felt longing. But not just longing to go up and see his old rival again, nope. The kind of longing that was making Dib's loose pants a bit tighter and making his hands twitch wanting to run along green skin.

"Like what you see" the bartender asked Dib with a bit of a smirk. Dib however just nodded slightly in response. " he's been coming here since the joint opened." the bar tender continued drawing Dib's attention to her "he usually comes up here for a drink after his first dance you might be able to speak to him if you wait here"

"Thanks" Dib said having been getting up to dive into the crowd and look for his alien, knowing the chances where slim of finding him in that crowd. "do you know his name?" Dib asked not completely convinced that it could possibly be ZIM, after all this time off missing his alien, hopping to see him again. The bartender nodded in response.

" I know his name but I promissed the first time he came here not to give it to the random strangers who ask me for it, sorry kid you'll just have to ask him yourself."the bartender said shrugging but before she could walk away Dib almost shouted "It it ZIM?"

"Huh?"

"His name is it ZIM?" Dib asked again more composed this time but no less exited.

"How did you know that?" the bartender asked looking around for the bouncer afraid her friend might have a stalker.

"We went to skool together" Dib rushed out not wanting to get thrown out before he could see his ZIM again.

Realization dawned on the bartenders face as she looked at the boy in front of her for the first time taking in his scythe like hair and gold eye's "Oh my god! you're Dib aren't you!"

Dib was shocked by her exclamation and a bit confused before she continued "Are you really the Dib?" she asked and Dib nodded before he knew it he was pulled into a tight hug over the bar of the club and face first into the bar tenders boobs. She quickly let go though realizing what she had done.

"Sorry, I'm Jet. ZIM talks about you all the time and since i'm his only friend he talks to me about you a lot and I feel almost like I know you and it's so good to meet you Dib." she rushed out in one breath blushing slightly.

Dib felt a little dumb founded 'ZIM talks about me!' thinking hard about ZIM Dib didn't knotice Jet motion to her replacement until she came round to his side of the bar and grabbed his hand.

"I'll take you to the back room, a crowded bar is no place for this reunion! Don't worry I'll bring ZIM straight to you OK!" Dib just nodded dumbly and alowed himself to be lead until they reached the back room.

"Stay right here. ok?" as Jet started to walk away Dib grabbed her arm "What should I say to him?" Dib was almost panicking now.

"Say hi" was all she said with a shrug before rushing back out into the throngs of drunk sweaty bodies.

(line of goodies and cake)

ZIM pushed his way through the crowd occasionally nodding when someone complimented him on his dance. But he never spoke to any of the humans. He felt out off place among them, well all of them but Jet and Dib but he never saw that human anymore and he was trying to make it to Jet. Jet knew what he was because she was only half human herself her father had been an alien who crashed and managed to impregnate a human female before being rescued. Before he even reached the bar he was fighting to get to he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and relaxed knowing Jets slightly to warm grip on his shoulder anywhere. He turned but was confused when he saw her panting out of breath and red from physical exertion.

"IS JET OK?" ZIM yelled over the music. Never actually admitting he was worried about the girl. But when Jet lifted her hes ZIM saw the huge smile on her lips and heard her yell "I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" She then grabbed ZIM's overly long sleeve and began dragging him towards where ZIM knew the store rooms where.

"Just go in ok?" Jet said giving ZIM a little push towards the door with a smile still stuck on her face.

"But ZIM is thirsty and wants to dance more" Zim almost whined before seeing the pleeding look on Jets face and sighing opening the door and walking into the store room hearing Jet lock it behind him.

"Hi" ZIM heard a familiar voice say from behind him and he froze. It couldn't be ZIM dreamed of that voice so often. It was deeper that he remembered but still recognizable. ZIM turned very slowly to look over at Dib, who was resting against a wooden crate near the back of the room.

"Dib?" ZIM said in a small but hopeful voice seeing Dib nod at him and slowly get up to aproch the alien.

"Your friend the bartender-"

"Jet" ZIM interrupted

"Jet" Dib corrected himself giving ZIM a small smile "recognized me from some story you told her and dragged me here" he finished eying ZIM's reaction. ZIM nodded in confermation

"That sounds like something she would do" ZIM said before walking over and doing something Dib had really not expected. ZIM hugged him and nuzzled into his neck. It took Dib a few seconds but right as ZIM began to pull away fearing he'd done something wrong he brought his arms up around ZIM's slender back. Pulling ZIM tight against his chest.

"you know I went to see you summer after hiskool" Dib said nuzzling his head into ZIM's wig "you where gone. Where did you go, you didn't say good bye"

ZIM felt sightly guilty at that and answered "i thought the Dib didn't want me around anymore so I moved my base here, I got hired as a dancer along with Jet."

"So are you and Jet?" Dib asked heart racing 'say no please say no' Dib kept thinking

"she is a good friend, not human either it is why ZIM and her get along so well. Not completely human anyway" ZIM answered Dib's question lifting his head to look into his Dib's eyes. Still just as sparkly as he remembered.

Before Dib could stop himself he lent down slightly, looking ZIM in the eye silently asking for permission. ZIM just let his eye's fall shut and tilted his head a bit more towards Dib.

It was soft and sweet and shallow and it sent zings of electricity through them both. When Dib bulled away ZIM's lips chased after his a bit. ZIM was making a purring noise in his chest and nuzzled his face into Dib's chest unable to meet his eye's while saying "I have wanted the Dib to do that since we bumped into each other in the hall and you chose to help me instead of yell" it was a quiet confession and Dib smiled at the memory ZIM was talking about kissing the top of ZIM's head before taking ZIM's chin in his hand and tilting his face to meet his golden gaze. When their gazes met again Dib leaned down this time for a deeper kiss that said very succinctly dido.

(let me know if you want another chapter of this where Dib and ZIM actually do stuff (translation SEX) also Jet is supposed to be me sorry I couldn't help but write myself in!)


End file.
